Payback
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: He was one-hundred percent sure this was the payback for putting his head on a million-dollar reward. "Hey, Uncy Vladdie! Long time, no see!" Vlad wanted to die. - Crack fic!


**Totally insane little one-shot banter action between Danny and Vlad. I dunno, just felt like writing something very stupid today...**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not and never will own Danny Phantom -.-**

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters was annoyed.<p>

There was only so much that he could handle. Sure turning into a half-ghost from ecto-acne, he handled his powers. Yeah, he was always rejected into buying his favourite football team but he handed that too. Then there was the fact that Maddie was still in love with that big oaf and Daniel still hated him – he lived with it. But this.

Vlad really couldn't handle this.

A month. One whole _freaking month, _he had to live with this brat. Taking his orders like a slave and not murder the kid because of all those stupid nosy reporters snooping around his mansion. And really, a guy his age shouldn't have to deal with an over-sized brat like Danny Fenton.

He was one-hundred percent sure this was the payback for putting his head on a million-dollar reward.

"Hey, Uncy Vladdie! Long time, no see!"

Vlad wanted to die. He wanted to kill his human half. He wanted to DIE. Forcing a smile on his face he turned to see the snarking smirk of Danny Fenton stare up at him.

"Yes, Daniel. Hello." He said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the raging questions and flashing cameras behind the little brat.

"Mr Masters, who is this little boy? And what is your relationship with him?" a nosy reporter shoved the mike in his face.

Glaring at the man, Vlad replied smoothly, "Oh he's just the son of an old college friend of mine. Asked me to look after his son for a short amount of time while they were away."

"You don't look to happy to see me, Vladdie." Danny said in a not-so-innocent sad voice, his ice-blue eyes pulled into a puppy dog pout.

In the inside, Danny was laughing his ass off at Vlad's twitching eye.

"Mr Masters! Is the boy telling the truth? That you don't like him at all?" the reporter spitted out annoyingly.

"Of course not! Do not exaggerate my dear friends!" Vlad said faking a laugh as he pulled Danny nearer to him. When Danny was right next Vlad, he bent over a little to threaten in his ear, "You make this worse for me my dear boy then everyone will know your _dear _little secret." He hissed.

"You rat me out, I rat you." Danny quipped back with a smirk.

"Who would believe a fourteen-year-old boy over the Mayor? I rule this town." Vlad pointed out smugly.

"You're as believable as a piece of stinky old cheese, Vlad."

"Lowering down to juvenile remarks. _Very _mature Daniel." Vlad sneered.

"Of course you'd understand _juvenile _Vlad. Or aren't you the one that destroyed _my room?"_ Danny smirked.

"Not before you destroyed my mansion little badger."

Danny snorted, "You had it coming when you overshadowed Dad at the reunion."

"Your father is an incompetent oaf, it wasn't that hard." Vlad jeered.

"Hey! Don't insult my Dad like that! At least he isn't all alone by himself in some stupid old mansion in desperate need of a cat or a girlfriend!" Danny hissed angrily.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, "I. Do. Not. Need. A. Cat."

"Fine – stay in denial. Admittance to yourself is the first step into realizing that you are a seriously messed up fruit-loop." Danny remarked swiftly.

"Have your fun for now little badger. The next month will be non-stop _hell _for you." Vlad smirked evilly at the blue-eyed teen.

But Danny didn't seem to be fazed by this new information. In fact, he looked a little smug which made Vlad feel confused. Then Danny feigned shock, "Oh don't tell me that they didn't tell you the news Uncy Vlad!" he sneered. "The reporters wanted an inside scoop on how your life was like without the Mayor duties for a month! They'll be rooming with us during my stay – isn't that fun?"

Vlad's eye twitched. And he felt a vein pop in his forehead. "The next time we fight – I will make sure you will never see a speck of sunlight ever again Daniel. Mark my words." He vowed darkly.

Danny laughed, "Keep telling that to yourself fruit-loop. Makes the whole ride easier."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...nothing much to say. Good, bad you know what to do.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
